


Petkuttaja, muodonmuuttaja, taikuri

by Glytchy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't be a ass just because I love foreign languages, Don't bitch at me about poor translations, Don't tell me not to use POC characters just because your country is MOSTLY white, Eventual Smut, F/M, I posted a seperate version of the first half on it's own, I use google translate because omfg I have no other better sources, If you don't like the translations on any language I use POLITELY offer to beta things for me, M/M, Not strictly human, Other, Romance, Sexy Times At Some Point, Shapehifter, Theft, Thor - Freeform, Use of the Finnish language and possibly others, War, chicks that sometimes have dicks, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: This is a further, longer and more expansive version of the solo arc I was writing on my own, I showed it to my bestfriend and he was so taken with it that he was struck with inspiration and asked to add onto it, so now we will most likely be making this into a full fiction piece.I'm posting it the way I am because I planned on furthering the original version sans Alexx's additions





	

Jinx would cackle loudly and rather obnoxiously if she weren't pretending to be Nick Fury stalking through the halls of the massive labyrinth like hellacarrier. She wasn't even sure of the name of it since it was absolutely irrelevant. Having been posing expertly as Fury's assistant since word of Loki's return had surfaced the Amalgamation of enhanced mutation for shape shifting approached the holding cell, meant for the Hulk now housing a smug Loki.

When Jinx as Fury entered the prison drop room she/he ordered the guards out. Amused that none dared argue with the terrifying darkman.

Loki pretending to not notice the mortal man continued his stroll around the circular glass prison. 

"Daddy's looking rather delicious all locked up, maybe you should strip for me." She smirked still utterly disguised.

That had Loki faltering in his steps, stumbling in his haste to face the self righteous midgardian; as this was happening some members of the surveillance guard watched intently as the head honcho in charge had done or said something to gain the Norse God's attention. They couldn't get audio however, which was thoroughly strange.

Maria Hill had taken notice and quick stepped to a console queing the intercom. "Director Fury can you hear me? We seem to be having audio issues on our end." A familiar tension laced her gut, something was wrong.

Jinx bit her lower lip laughing as Nick Fury, she pressed a button on the Director's lapel having stolen his jacket for a proper DNA and mental imprint scan. Things she needed for the perfect shift. 

Back in the control room everything went dark, the lights the monitors and even the heating and cooling systems, teh vessel remained in flight as Jinx was NOT about dying in a crash. Sooo not about that life. Maria rose the alarms immediately. If there was one thing Fury did it was keep her abreast of his on board power plays. "Avengers please assemble in the holding cell. Something is wrong with Director Fury!"

The comms lit with affirmatives and questions on what was happening. Maria just ordered them to hurry to the location and so they all rushed to comply from various parts of the ship. 

Inside the detainment room Jinx still hidden in her own skin pressed her hands to the glass like walls

It wasn't glass... not just so... Some concoction of made science made this shit and it was riiiight up her alley, her guise barely faltered, a slight ripple to the skin and nothing more as she meshed well with the barrier keeping them apart.

Loki was beside himself with relief, his sweet little shifter, this immortal Midgardian he'd found rampaging the stars, protected by Thanos but by no means enamored with the control he tried desperately to put her under. through magic and science she'd been created, enhanced. Mutated to immortality, to become, change and know anything and everything she could think of. 

The two had come together when she'd revealed herself with raucous laughter when Loki blatantly killed one of Thanos' ridiculous mediaries. She'd complimented him then. Told him his crown was meant to be, and no mere staff would be enough to contain his power if only he stopped letting lesser beings put him under their thumbs.

Thanos had roared for her to be silent, that his love for her only stretched so far, that he insults wouldn't stand. Jinx had merely clicked her tongue and sucked her teeth, already bored, her eyes traveling over the God of Mischief, her lips parted in desire.

Thanos had made demands, threats and such things as he usually did and sent Jinx away to do some sort of task, a task she ignored. This had all happened the first time Thanos had ever summoned him, it was later revealed that Jinx was the one that had saved Loki after his fall from the Bifrost

She'd been traversing the middle spaces and hidden sections gathering power into herself when Loki had quite literally slammed into her, caught in her nebulous form at the time. She changed to a being that could sustain the Prince till they returned to her ship. Her personal starship. It was full of all manner of things that to a stranger seemed like nothing but clutter and junk.

Jinx noticed Loki had spaced the fuck out and then some, disrupting the chemical makeup of the prison she broke it with a hard punch, chuffing Loki's chin just as the Avengers broke through to pose and monologue before attacking. 

With a smirk Fury melted away revealing the mocha skinned redhead underneath, the Director's clothes falling from her body until she reformed fully nude, her back pressing into Loki's chest, his arms coming around her from behind, his nose buried in her silky soft hair, she was sporting it long, reaching to her knees, she smelled so damn good, so utterly tantalizing just as she always did. 

"Minun Pikku Demoni (My Little Demon)" He whispered in her native Finnish. He utterly ignore the Avengers, including his brother, Thor who bellowed, all that mattered was Jinx, she'd come for him, with no invites, no way of keeping safe from Thanos her adopted father. 

Jinx made a show of yawning loudly, cutting off Tony Stark and Thor both. "Booooooring" She waved them off, noticing every single twitch, every breath that each so called warrior took. With a laugh she let the skin of her thighs split open, giggling when Thor physically and quite visibly gagged, there was a collective shudder that distracted them from the two grenades she pulled from the wounds.

"Hold on tightly my love" She smirked when Loki tightened his grip, looming over her, ripping the pins from the gore covered grenades she tossed them. "Well It's been a real slice!" She called to the still distanced warriors, then with all her considerable might she tossed the explosives, one directly at Bruce Banner and the other to a male human that was rather regular, Coulson something if she remembered correctly, and of course she did.

The grenades went off almost immediately but Jinx already had set off the alarms/drop system, purging the prison and sending it and them spiraling through the blackened skies.

Another planned exit, which had her laughing, turning in Loki's arms as they plummeted toward the Earth below, she made her bones light and hollow, massive wings sprouting from her back to ease their descent, she'd had to go slow with opening her wings or risk snapping them in the forceful winds clawing at them.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME!?" 

Loki's shout startled her for a moment then she realized it was because of the wind, she'd not done anything to or brought anything to weaken the effects of it. "I ALWAYS KNOW WHERE YOU ARE MY KING!" She screamed to make sure he heard.

Judging by the flush of heat suffusing his cheeks and the way his pupils went blown, he'd heard her just fine and rather enjoyed it. It was only a matter of moments before the Finnish born mutant was able to level and slow them to safe and easy descent, safely breathable airs, not frigid and burning her lungs, they skimmed the tops of the mountains they'd been over before she flew them as far as she could.

Loki felt her growing tired, felt the way she trembled from the bitter cold that refreshed and invigorated him. "Kultaseni" He spoke against her ear, the pet names he called her by always in her native tongue, he knew it thrilled her, and from the start had infuriated Thanos. "There's a city, I can sense the mortal filth. We can get you clothes there."

Jinx accepted his thoughts, feeling out the city, it was near enough, they could make it.

When they landed in an alley hidden in the darkness Loki took her face in his hands, drawing their lips together as he brushed an illusion over her body, covering her in a floor length skirt and a cut out croptop, her feet covered in heeled boots. The outfit thrilled her in the way it suited his own in complimentary colors. He needed to keep her close to keep the glamour solid and intact, a fact to which he reminded her.

Jinx smiled and guided him into another kiss, nudging her nose against his before they smiled tenderly to one another just enjoying holding each other close, after a moment Jinx punched Loki in his chest. "That's for not reaching out to me and gaining my help with the fucking Kisotrabu! Those mongrels are little more then Terran rats cross bread with autistic honey badgers! They aren't a peaceful or sane race and you just go there fucking about with and for what?!" She snapped.

Loki grimaced catching her hands to avoid another punch, he only thanked the stars that she'd not put full power into the action. He'd have dropped right where he stood had she done so. "You weren't speaking to me if you recall." He teased, he knew well that she wasn't going to let it go.

"I WASN'T SPEAKING TO YOU BECAUSE OF THE JOB I WAS ON YOU FUCK!"

"Yes well, I rather loathe being ignored."

"I had to maintain cover! Those fucking Galaxy do gooders needed to think I was on their fucking side! How else was I going to get an Infinity stone for US!?"(edited)

Loki's eyes widened his powers flaring out to ensure they were alone, Jinx felt his fear, it poured from him clouding his scent as the two strolled through the streets, hand in hand. "Did you get a stone?"

"I only touched it for a time! It was the Power stone. I ended up saving those bastards and a entire planet, very nearly lost my disguise during the ordeal. Never felt such pain in my life, not even from Thanos. Fucking nightmare, and nearly had to kill Drax because he got quite handsy more then once. Had some hard on literally for the race I was disguised as, you've heard of Majesdanians yeah?"

Growing irritated at the thought of this random male Loki bared his teeth in a snarl. "Just what the fuck did this creature dare do to you?!" He snapped.

"Nothing much, hands in places that I didn't want. I broke his arms and legs at one point...fucked up thing is it only made him like me more. Fucking weirdo." She felt his rage but ignored it, there was nothing to worry about, her loyalty was to Loki in every manner.(edited)

Pensive rage took hold of the Asgardian former Prince, his thoughts a tormented storm of hate. How dare this Drax put hands on any form his beloved took, it mattered not that he didn't know. The sheer fact that he dared touch another that blatantly rebuffed his advances. 

He was so lost in thought he barely registered Jinx picking out clothing, and leading him to a hotel, she'd changed form a few times in different places Loki using glamors to match where he needed. Jinx had even ordered take out instead of room service. It wasn't till he felt small bits of her pain that he noticed she was taking things out of her body, hidden weapons and bits of jewelry, there was a cloth back that looked like a galaxy stuffed inside a plastic bag, she'd done so to keep it clean.

"What are you doing my love?"

"Hm stole this from a obsessive compulsive rather obnoxious Collector when I was traversing with the Gaurdians. You know I was pretty fucking disappointed by the way Gamoora didn't recognize me..." She huffed. "This is a infinite space bag. Bigger on the inside and rather entertaining. I can pack so much fuckery into this and I looove it. I can pretty much horde my life away in here. I just didn't have any Terran clothes."

"Shouldn't you be amused by her failings?"

"Mm she's a good person... which ew gross do gooders but ..when we were all with Thanos, she never mistreated me, she protected me here and there." A derisive laugh bubbled up. "I'm sure I am a great disappointment to her. But it's not important." 

Loki tugged Jinx into his lap coaxing her smiles with tender kisses, caressing her back and sides. "Fuck the lot of them. I see you. As you see me."

As they spoke to one another, Loki and Jinx noticed objects around them that were moving previously (a Ceiling fan, wind chimes outside, and even the surrounding traffic) suddenly pause. Sparks then began to appear in a circular fashion, as a portal opened and a raven haired male with floor length hair that was tied back in a ponytail stepped through. 

"You both can make kissy faces at one another later no? It seems that while Jinxy missed out on her chance at the Power stone, my venture to acquire the Time stone worked perfectly. Since we know that the Reality stone, or rather...the Aether, is in the hands of Taneleer Tivan; We will need Jinx's expertise in Space travel to steal it. The Power stone will be more problematic, as the Nova Corps have it on lockdown at all times. Additionally, The Mind stone will be quite difficult as well, considering it is attached to a rather intelligent sentient being" He tilted his head..."Perhaps we should go after the Tesseract, the Aether, and the Power Stones first? before we track down Vision?" He paused a moment "And then there is the matter of the Soul Stone...which I have not been able to track. It is out there somewhere, though I cannot even begin to imagine where in the nine realms or the dimensions beyond it could be." 

The sorcerer was known as Cain the Undying. He had been a student of the Ancient One many centuries ago. He had successfully learned the information he needed from her, and then he made sure that she believed that he (along with his twin Abel) had died. In truth, Cain had stolen his twin's power, and had left on his own journey to amass power beyond that of even the Ancient One herself. 

Stephen Strange had been hard to convince...but once he had ensured that the man was his ally, (manipulating him into believing he wanted to PROTECT the world and not control it) Cain stole the Eye of Agammotto and here he was.

He had met Jinx along his travels, he couldn't quite remember where, and it was both her and Loki that had given him the idea to rebuild the world in their image. With the six infinity stones they could remake the world into whatever they wanted. It was a pity that there were so many gorgeous heroes against them, but if they were fast enough perhaps they could rebuild the world before anyone was the wiser. 

In truth, he liked Stephen, the man was intelligent, he saw the world in an interesting way. He had a fondness for a few other heroes as well, but...They saw the world differently than he and Jinx, and her asgardian paramour. While Loki despised many humans, as well as his own brother...well, adoptive brother, Cain did not despise them. They had merely lost their way. If he was honest, he was reluctant to give the keys to ultimate power to Loki, yet he knew Jinx would tame some of his rage.


End file.
